


Christmas Reflections

by vpo65



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpo65/pseuds/vpo65
Summary: What better time than Christmas for Elizabeth to try to begin her life again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as promised for Jami Powell, and my beta for this chapter, Daniel Davies. Hugs to you all. This was truly my first attempt last year about this time. I do plan to have more to come. You will recognize the timeline.

Christmas Reflections  
by: vpo65  
Disclaimers: Don’t own anything of Blacklist, Alan Jackson or Pentatonix. Just taking them all out to play.  
Song References:  
Petnatonix: Coldest Winter  
Alan Jackson: I’ll Go on Loving You

Elizabeth Keen sat wrapped in a warm blanket, looking out the large bay window, hypnotized by the falling flakes and snow laden branches of the surrounding trees as the strains of “Coldest Winter” drifted melodically through the coziness of the house. She could see her reflection, as well as the sparkling lights and shimmering tinsel of the Christmas tree in the snow dusted glass. The fireplace was alive with a crackling fire, the scent of pine filling the air... it was quite the “Norman Rockwell” picturesque scene, or at least it was to her way of thinking.

* * *

This house had been her fortress of solitude for quite some time. Liz was just now beginning to get her bearings a bit after waking up from her coma some months back. Trying to process what had happened before, as well as the realization she was missing a year of life. Hers, Agnes’, Red’s... it was all quite overwhelming. Goodbye my friend, will I ever love again? As the song continued, her mind drifted to Tom. She didn’t get to say goodbye properly, but that was how life was sometimes. Maybe not fair, but life wasn’t fair. It’s just the way things were. She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts from her mind. Liz had resigned herself to closing the Tom chapter of her life once and for all. It was for the best.  
Life went on...

* * *

She needed to concentrate on getting her health and stamina back, and reconnecting with Agnes, of course. She felt she had no other choice than to proceed that way at this time. The Bureau was allowing her to remain on leave until she was able to return to duty. She was thankful for this, but she did not have a clue when that might be. It was not at the top of her priority list right now. 

Just then she heard the front door open as the whoosh of cold air announced itself.

* * *

“Lizzie! Baby it is cold outside.” Red proclaimed with a teasing lilt, wiping the snow from his heavy boots. The armful of wood for the fire, dusting the hardwood floor in the fine white powder. Liz smiled as he proceeded to stoke the fire and put the wood on. She caught a hint of the freshly cut wood smell mixed with an aroma that was all Red. The smell was comforting to her soul... not the wood, but the man. She thought of when her eyes opened after the long sleep, he was right there for her. He had always been there, whether she wanted him to be or not. She had the time since waking up, to reflect on these things as well. Liz had admitted to herself that she had not done like Red suggested, so many times.  
She wanted to put this behind her now and use this “awakening” as a new beginning that she desperately needed for herself as well as Agnes, and maybe…something more with Red.

* * *

With the fire taken care of, Red came over and knelt in front of Lizzie, taking her hand his unexpectedly warm one. The look in his eyes was of deep concern, as well as what could only be described as a warm desire for her absolute well-being. “So Lizzie, how are you feeling?” Red asked, his eyes searching her face for anything that her look might betray. Liz smiled warmly, “Better now that you are back.” 

Red smiled warmly in return, rising to his full height, taking her with him as he went, holding her securely in his arms. Just then, a beautiful, haunting melody began. Red pulled back to lock his gaze with Lizzie’s, swaying slowly to the sensual beat.

* * *

When I look into your soft green eyes 

When I see your delicate body revealed to me 

As you slip off your dress 

I'm reminded that what I feel for you 

Will remain strong and true 

Long after the pleasures of the flesh 

And I'll go on loving you 

I'll go on loving you 

I'll go on loving you 

And be it the wind 

Or the rain 

Or the moon up in the sky 

The spin of the earth 

Or the changes in the tide 

I don't know what brought us together 

What strange forces of nature conspired 

To construct the present 

From the past 

And I'll go on loving you 

I'll go on loving you 

I'll go on loving you 

 

Mesmerized by the quiet solitude... the suddenly very private moment. Their eyes held, becoming one heart... one soul. Liz had dreamed of being in Red’s arms before, with his lips passionately tasting hers. Red inched forward slowly, kissing Lizzie’s cheek, lingering for a moment. Elizabeth’s eyes were hooded with desire, the deep blue eyes encouraging his continued affection. Understanding the invitation in her eyes, Red held himself in check, fervently wishing... hoping that Elizabeth would take them to their next step.

 

Whatever it may be...

What would this night hold for Red and Lizzie? 

TBC (I hope it is worthy as Vera bows down to the fan fiction heroes)


	2. Potent Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas magic is in the air for Red and Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing of the Blacklist, just taking them for a spin. This is a short chapter..more of a tease I guess..lol. There is much more to come. This chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2 – Potent Pleasure

Lizzie could feel her entire body on fire. It was the most pleasurable feeling she had experienced in some time. Being this close to Red, she inhaled his scent deeply. The feelings swirling around in her head..and her heart, combined with the desire for Red, made for quite an intoxication. 

Ever so slowly, Lizzie allowed her lips to graze Red’s as she gently raised her hands to his chest. Red moaned into her mouth as the kiss became more passionate. Both of them were pretty much at the end of trying to contain and restrain all of the desires that had been held at bay for so long. 

Red gently slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her yearning and mate with hers as she then moaned. It was exquisite. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him as if it was not possible to get close enough. Lizzie could feel his desire for her as well, not only from the kiss..but from his rock hard member that was pressing into her. She felt herself getting wet at the feel of Red against her.

Reluctantly, they ended the kiss only because the need for air demanded it. Lizzie closed her eyes for a moment as if to savor the feeling. She then opened them and gazed into Red’s emerald, dark with want eyes. In a whisper, and yet as if it were a breathless plea, “Red, please make love to me” Lizzie sighed.

* * *

Red was almost holding his breath as she made this request. His hands still firmly grasping her waist. “My darling girl, I have loved you and wanted to make love to you for so long. Are you sure this is what you want?” The reflection of the fire in the fireplace danced in his eyes, but it was nothing compared to the fire in his soul at this moment. Lizzie moved her hands up to Red’s face and gently caressed his cheek as she spoke. “Red, I have had a lot of mixed emotions, but I have had a lot of time to think about you, me…us. There is nothing that I want more than this with you. Here, now.” 

Red could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat at her words. A smile gently rolled across his lips as he gently kissed her again, and sank down with her in his arms to the plush rug in front of the fireplace. He was at a loss for words at the moment and he resigned to himself that he would allow his body to speak for him and leave no room for any doubt as to how he truly felt for Elizabeth.

* * *

TBC


	3. Main Course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to explicit..you have been warned..lol  
> All mistakes mine. Not beta'd. Sorry in advance. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 – Main Course

Red and Lizzie were on their knees facing each other as they gazed into each other’s eyes with the fireplace blazing in the background. Lizzie’s eyes were blown away with desire. Red gently raised Lizzie’s sweater over her head and almost gasped at the sight before him as the shadows danced across her body. “God Lizzie, you are absolutely beautiful” Red declared as he gazed upon her face, also allowing his eyes to drop to her breasts. 

“You aren’t so bad yourself” Lizzie smiled and said, a bit nervously, but very turned on. Slowly, Lizzie began to unbutton Red’s shirt, wanting to savor the moment. After she had gotten half way down the line of buttons, Red began to assist. As soon as enough were unbuttoned, Lizzie eased the shirt down Red’s arms and tiptoed up and began to kiss him around his ear and neck. He smelled so good and tasted even better.

* * *

How Lizzie felt right now was beyond words. She was going to allow herself this experience for her heart and soul that had been denied for way too long. The Red was looking at her, was almost enough to make her come right then and there, but there was so much more pleasure that awaited them both. Just then, Red began to softly rub his hands over her arms and then her breasts as if memorizing every square inch of her body.

* * *

Unable to wait any longer, Red leaned closer and gently took her pert with desire nubs into his mouth and slowly tongued and kissed them. Liz couldn’t help but let out a moan as Red worked his magic on her breasts with his mouth and hands. Red was moaning as well at the sweet taste of Lizzie’s skin as well as how turned on he was right now.

* * *

Red and Lizzie both began to quickly help each other shed the rest of their clothes until they were both skin to skin as the fire raged between them. Red slipped his hand down to Liz’s stomach and then to her most sacred place. He began to stroke her and he felt her desire wet on his hand. Red closed his eyes and brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste her as he let out another moan. “Oh my God Lizzie, you taste so sweet..mmm” as he licked his fingers.

* * *

Lizzie reached for Red’s very hard manhood and began to stroke him. He felt so good in her hand, she could hardly wait to feel him inside her. Slowly, Lizzie guided him down to the floor and took his cock into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head and down his length. The sounds he was making was turning her on even more as if it were possible right now. He tasted and felt so good, she had never felt like this with any man before Red.

* * *

“Oh Lizzie, my beautiful girl, if you keep this up, I won’t last” Red hissed through his teeth as the sensation and vision of her making love to him this way was beyond any coherent thought in his mind. “I wanted to taste you Red…so good” Lizzie responded. Reluctantly, Lizzie moved her way up to his chest as Red took her slowly into his arms and moved her under him. “Are you ready for me Lizzie?” as he moved his hand back to her sex, already knowing the answer as he explored her velvet folds that were so warm and wet for him. Confirming the answer from the look in her eyes, Red gently guided himself to her and slowly began to move his cock through her wetness in preparation for the ultimate bliss to come. “Oh Lizzie, I have loved you for so long, let me show you how much” Red whispered as he sank himself into her, allowing them both to feel his love and desire for her that had been restrained for so long.

* * *

Lizzie could not hold back a long moan as she felt Red inside of her. At last, she felt complete and there was no need for words as Red lovingly stroked her with his body, heart and soul until she thought she would self -combust. Red whispered his love for her as he thrust into her again, and again. “Lizzie, …so good..I love you…I never want to be without you …you feel so good..”

* * *

Red could feel Lizzie as her body was gripping him and he knew she was close. “Oh Lizzie, I’m so close, come with me darling girl to the point of no return.” Lizzie gazed into his eyes so deeply, she was totally lost and absorbed into the man. “Yes Red, take me, all of me..I want to feel all of you inside me” as she clutched him tight, as if unable to get close enough. A few more deep strokes and Red kissed her passionately as his essence spilled into her body. Liz moaned softly as she savored the ecstasy of Red..and thrust herself heavily to meet his demand and capture every drop into her body.

* * *

They stayed locked together in their passion for quite a while as the orgasm subsided. Neither of them wanted to disentangle their bodies from each other. Finally, Red slipped out of Lizzie and pulled her to him as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them as they lay together in each others arms. It was the most peaceful feeling either one of them had felt in some time. Red kissed Lizzie again as if his life depended on it. So deep and passionate. “Red, I have never felt so good..I love you” Liz whispered as she broke the kiss. Red was so moved from the passion as well as her words, his eyes got misty and he held her tightly against his chest. “My Lizzie, my love, my life” he breathed to her as held her close. “Rest now dear girl, I have a big surprise for you tomorrow.”


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes mine. Not beta'd. Sorry in advance. Enjoy.

Chapter 4 – The Morning After

It was quite early when Red awoke. The sun was not up yet. The fire had some coals left and it was a bit chilly. Slowly so as not to disturb Lizzie that was still wrapped in his arms, he got up and stoked the fire with some more wood to get the heat up. He smiled to himself as he thought about his own heat rising again for Lizzie as the fireplace began to roar to life. He looked back around to her lying there, the blanket had slipped down just a bit and he was able to get a glimpse of her breasts as she slept. He allowed himself to take in the vision of her form, the shape of her hips, her hair splayed out. God he wanted her again, right then, but nature called as he eased up and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. After a few minutes in the bathroom, and getting dressed in some jeans and a black button down shirt, he went into the kitchen and began to fix some bacon and toast for breakfast.

* * *

Breakfast was ready and Red had set the table. He heard Lizzie stirring around and went back into the living room. “Good morning beautiful girl” as he leaned down to kiss her. “I have some bacon and toast for us. You will need the protein for what I have planned for you” he said as he smiled impishly. Lizzie felt her cheeks blush a bit, and smiled. “Good morning Red, it smells wonderful, I didn’t know I was hungry until I smelled it” she replied shyly. Liz slowly got up taking the blanket with her and wrapped her arms and the blanket around Red as she leaned up to kiss him. What a way to wake up she thought.

* * *

After going to the bathroom to freshen up and put on a sweater and some jeans, she came into the kitchen and sat down with Red to eat. Of course the coffee was hitting the spot as did the bacon. Red reached across the table and took her hand, “eat up because I have a big surprise for you.” Lizzie almost felt like a kid at Christmas by the tone of Red’s voice and the look on his face. A big smile crossed her face as she gave his hand a squeeze at the thought. After breakfast, and the dishes were done, Red grabbed his coat and hat, and handed Lizzie her coat and a stocking cap. “I would like to go for a walk with you if you would do me the honor” Red said as he helped Lizzie with her coat. “That sounds lovely Red” Lizzie replied as she grabbed her scarf as well. The sun was out, but it was still quite cold. The fresh blanket of snow was beautiful as the sun danced off of it.

* * *

Red and Lizzie made their way arm in arm to another house across from the main house. It looked like a cabin nestled among the trees at the edge of the yard. It was quaint and inviting. Something about it felt familiar to Liz but she didn’t know what. As they stepped inside, Dembe, his daughter Isabella, granddaughter Elle, and Agnes were eating breakfast. Liz’s heart leapt as Agnes was reaching for her. Liz and Red took off their coats and greeted their friends as Liz scooped up Agnes and gave her a big hug and kiss. Isabella had been keeping Agnes with them while Liz had been recovering. A mother and child are imprinted on each other for life. Liz had been worried that Agnes was drifting away from her and would not “know” her. Nothing could be further from the truth. This was the first time that Liz had felt much like getting out of the house and had truly been happy in quite a while. The cabin had a postcard appearance, small but comfortable with a Christmas tree to the ceiling, and decorations of garland and Christmas balls around the hearth of the fireplace. Red embraced his brother Dembe, and then hugged Lizzie as she was holding Agnes. Agnes then reached for Red to hug his neck. It was a feeling Liz wanted to bottle up and save forever.

* * *

“Well Lizzie, what do you think? Do you like this little escape?” Red smiled as he held Agnes. “Oh Red, its lovely!” she exclaimed. “Is this my surprise?” Lizzie asked with a sparkle in her eyes. Red put Agnes down as she toddled over to Dembe as if hugs had to be given to everyone this morning. “Well, it is part of your surprise..the rest will come in a bit.” Red replied as he hugged Lizzie and kissed her. Dembe and Isabella took Agnes and Elle to their playroom to give Red and Lizzie some private time. Red motioned for Lizzie to come around to the fireplace with him. Lizzie giggled a little and said “you seem to have a thing for fireplaces don’t you?” Red wrapped his arms around her and with a smirk replied, “mostly what is in front of them interests me the most.” Liz smiled and placed her hands on his face and kissed him. With thoughts in her mind from the night before, the kiss became passionate. Red was so addictive! He broke the kiss slowly and had to adjust himself as he had become aroused just from the kiss. Lizzie was so addictive!


	5. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Not beta'd. Forgive me in advance. Enjoy. My epilogue is similar to the portrayal of the Agnes situation given by LadyKerby on her FF Santa Baby (love it!). I was going in that direction when my laptop died. It is not my intention to step on any toes. All comments/feedback welcomed.

Chapter 5 – The Proposal

“Lizzie if you would, since Agnes and Elle are playing for a while, please come back up to the house with me” Red asked as he gazed into her eyes. Pulling herself from his gaze, Lizzie put on her coat and scarf while Red told Dembe they were going back up to the main house for a bit. Once inside, Red closed the door and shook off the cold as he swiped his hat off and slowly backed Lizzie up against the wall. “Mmmmm, how about warming me up” as he slid his hands under her coat and gently pushed against her. Lizzie smiled and pulled Red into her closer, “that could be arranged.” Red was positively intoxicating and Lizzie wanted to stay drunk on him all the time. The way Liz was feeling was beyond scope of anything that she could have imagined..at least so far. They both slipped their coats off and went over to warm up by the fire. Red pulled her to him in a gentle embrace and just enjoyed her being in his arms. There was a pleasant silence for a few minutes as Lizzie was enjoying just being in Red’s arms as well. Red put his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes as he began to speak.

* * *

“Lizzie, I know these last months..even few years have been most difficult for you. As for myself, it has not been a picnic either. But, through it all, you have been my light, my chance for life again, and for that I am truly grateful, and it makes me love you all the more” Red declared as he caressed her arms. Lizzie could feel the tears forming and slowly spilling down her cheeks. “I would gladly give my life for you or Agnes. And with that thought, I would like to do just that” as he slowly reached into his pocket and withdrew a small black box and sank to one knee. “Elizabeth, will you marry me? Be my wife, my life? I know things may be difficult still, but I believe that we make a great team and can overcome anything together as man and wife. I have loved you all of your life, and a good part of mine. Will you share the rest of our lives together as my wife, and Agnes my daughter?” Red had tears running down his face now as he held the little black box open for Lizzie to see..holding his breath for her response.

* * *

With trembling hands, Lizzie cupped them around Red’s hand and the box containing a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring that sparkled like the tears in her eyes. “Red” she gasped. “I don’t know what to say..it is beautiful!” Red smiled through his tears and wanting to lighten up just a bit replied, “Just one word will suffice Lizzie.” Lizzie felt as though her heart would explode with joy as she exclaimed, “Yes! Yes! I would love to be your wife Red, and spend the rest of my life with you!” Red rose to his feet and took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. A perfect fit of course. Lizzie and Red held each other as their hearts, souls, and tears mingled with each other for the happiness they now shared.

* * *

Epilogue

What a whirlwind it had been. Lizzie smiled to herself as she thought back on the last few weeks. A small gathering of friends on Christmas Eve and a quiet ceremony. Agnes was the cutest flower girl and did so well. It was New Year’s Eve now and Lizzie was curled up on the couch with Red drinking a glass of wine. Agnes had wanted to stay up to watch the fireworks across the lake, but could not quite hold out and had just gone to bed. They had decided to spend the night in the cabin. Lizzie now knew why it had been so familiar to her before. As it turned out, Red had completely refurbished the shipping container that they had spent time in on the run after the Connolly shooting. The addition of 2 bedrooms, a playroom, kitchen area, bath and a half, as well as a loft made this the perfect getaway place. A change of scenery from the main house was good sometimes as well as still being in their safe zone. Liz had also learned of Tom being responsible for wiping part of her memory around the time she got pregnant with Agnes.

* * *

Tom had known Agnes was not his child, and suspected Reddington. As a move to punish Red and Liz, he removed the memory of their time together on the shipping container. It should have been a beautiful memory to keep, but it was stolen. Lizzie did not blame Red, he had known about it but left things as they were since there was so much chaos in her life at the time. The main thing was here and now and finally with the husband and child she always wanted. This was her walk in the park. She glanced over at Red as he was staring at her, knowing she was “wool gathering”. “Well Mrs. Reddington, I must say, you are lovely tonight” as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips.  
“By the way, have I told you how much I love you and how happy I am?” as he kissed her hand. Liz smiled as a shiver went up her arm from his kiss. “Why no Mr. Reddington, not in the last 20 minutes..maybe you could show me” Liz grinned and leaned into Red a bit closer. Red was already turned on, and as he sat his glass down he whispered to Lizzie, “what a wonderful idea..we will have our own fireworks..they say what you do on New Years..you do all year..I can’t think of anything more that I want to do than to love you.” They became a tangled mess as the fireworks lit up the sky across the lake. It was going to be a very good year.


End file.
